Absolution
by BlackFox12
Summary: My Bloody Valentine. Sequel to Dealing with Fear. To help him get rid of his guilt, Tom’s dad spanks him


**Absolution**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the film My Bloody Valentine and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sequel to Dealing with Fear. To help him get rid of his guilt, Tom's dad spanks him

**Warning(s):** AU; spanking; violence; spoilers for the film My Bloody Valentine

* * *

In a way, Tom wished that Sarah hadn't had to leave; because as soon as she walked out of the door, he felt the guilt return full force – strong enough to threaten to crush him. He closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, trying to push away the images which threatened to overwhelm him.

What had he done?

"Tom? Son?"

Tom hadn't even realised that his dad had come out of the lounge, and he straightened up immediately, wiping at his eyes and refusing to look at the man. "I'm sorry, Dad... I didn't realise you were there. I'll go back up to my room." There was no way his father _couldn't_ blame him for what had happened. It would simply be best for everyone if he stayed out of the way... And he couldn't leave now; he'd promised Sarah he wouldn't.

"No, Tom. Don't go back to your room." Eli stepped closer to his son. "You know that no one blames you for what happened. People make mistakes all the time."

"Yeah? Well, most of those mistakes don't end up with people dead." Underlying the bitterness in Tom's tone was an intense weariness; he was close to tears himself, but didn't want to break down until he was on his own.

"You'd be surprised." Eli took hold of Tom's wrist. "I heard what happened between you and your girlfriend. It seems that spanking is something you probably need as well." He looked straight at his son, and his eyes seemed to hold Tom firmly in place. "Unless you can forgive yourself, you're never going to be able to move past this."

Tom shook his head. "You really think that some little spanking is going to help me feel better? People are _dead_ because of me. I might as well have picked up the pickaxe and killed them myself." Despite himself, though, he didn't pull away from his dad.

"As I've told you, Tom, no one else blames you for what happened. But you need to be able to forgive yourself." As he almost exactly echoed what Tom had said to Sarah, Eli led his son into the lounge. Sitting down on the sofa, he tugged his son forward, and over his lap.

Almost automatically, Tom put his hands out to support himself. Even though the fact that he was over his dad's lap was kind of embarrassing, it was also something of a relief to know that Eli didn't blame him for what had happened, even though he was sure that everyone else did. And at any other time, he'd be fighting this position; but not now. A part of him felt that he really deserved to be punished.

When the first swat landed on the seat of his jeans, Tom jerked, but more out of surprise than anything else, since the material of his trousers absorbed most of the sting. Eli only landed a few more swats on his jeans before sliding his hands underneath him and undoing the button and zip, before pulling them down. And the jeans were then followed by his briefs.

Tom hissed softly when the first swat landed on his bare bottom. As the spanking continued, he wasn't given the chance to catch his breath. It felt like there was a whole hive of bees stinging his behind, and he hissed out his breath in a gasp as the pain only worsened – but the horrible weight on his chest seemed to slowly lighten.

"I won't let you do this to yourself," Eli said slowly over the sound of the spanking. "If you lay all this blame on your shoulders, you'll end up destroying yourself; and that won't help anyone. The only one blaming you for this terrible tragedy is you – but hopefully, this'll help you feel better." With those words, he increased the force and speed behind the swats.

Gasping, Tom squirmed and wriggled across his father's lap. Eli's words sank in and touched something deep inside. The first of the tears sprang to his eyes and began to trickle down his cheeks, and he buried his face in his arms. When the first proper sobs were forced from his throat, Eli paused in the spanking. "Get up and lean over the couch," his father ordered in a low voice.

Instantly, Tom knew that that meant he was going to get the belt. Eli only ever used the belt for serious things – but obviously, this was more serious than most. Slowly, Tom left the comfort of his father's lap and leaned forward, placing his hands on the couch to brace himself. He felt rather than heard Eli get up, and couldn't help flinching as he heard his father pull his belt through the loops of his jeans.

Eli placed his hand gently on his son's back. "Ten blows and then it's over. You'll be punished, and then it'll all be over and you'll forgive yourself." He rested the doubled-over belt against Tom's bare bottom. "Count them, son."

The first strike from the belt almost took Tom's breath away, but he was able to get out the number. As the punishing blows continued, the tears fell even faster – but Tom still managed to get the numbers out. And when it was finally over, he felt freer; without guilt. He still felt bad about what happened, but as Eli gathered him into his arms, Tom dropped his head to his father's shoulder and cried out all of the pain and guilt, like poison being leeched from a wound.

**The End**


End file.
